hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Sade Dancy
Sade Dancy was a contestant on Season 13 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 3rd place. Personality Sade was a minor antagonist of that season because she described herself as a sassy woman, had a fiery temper, and was not afraid to argue with anybody. Also, she could be rude at some points, especially at Steve's departure, and had a short-lived running feud with Denine. Finally, she developed a friendship with Bryant. Season 13 Episode 1 While the chefs were on their way to Hell's Kitchen, Sade immediately boasted that a woman was going to win that season, but Aaron quickly disagreed with that. Then, the bus pulled over to Pacific’s Cinerama Theatre as Ramsay wanted to show them an inspirational video before going there. After, Ramsay revealed that the winner of that season would become the Head Chef at Gordon Ramsay Pub and Grill at Caesar's Palace, in Atlantic City, and told the chefs to cook their signature dish. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Sade was the second from the red team to have their dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against JP. She made a wild mushroom and pea risotto, but Ramsay criticized the dish for looking dreadful and having mushy rice while calling it sad. She received two points, but despite that, the red team won the challenge 24-23 and was pumped about winning the first challenge. The red team was rewarded with dinner at the Hotel Bel-Air cooked by Wolfgang Puck. During dinner service, Sade was on the dessert station. She was not seen much that night, except when she found it funny how Janai struggled on a simple math question, and the red team won dinner service. Episode 2 During the Geoduck Challenge, Sade was not seen participating in the first part, but during the second part, she was paired up with La Tasha. They were seen only having one attempt accepted. The red team eventually won the challenge 15-14 and they were rewarded with a day on an 80-foot luxury yacht with Ramsay. During dinner service, Sade was on the garnish station. She was not seen much, except when she asked Janai why she was not giving out accurate times. Both teams were named joint-losers and Ramsay asked both teams to nominate two people for elimination. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 Back in the dorms, Sade said that if Denine would have one more bad service, she could be the next eliminated. When the chefs came downstairs, she confused as the lights were dimmed like at elimination. During the Jacket Challenge, she was the seventh person from the red team to have their dish judged by Ramsay, and she went up against Frank in the spaghetti & meatball round. She lost the round to Frank as her dish was under seasoned, and the red team lost the challenge 4-6. They were punished by taking deliveries of 500 pounds of coffee, grinding them by hand, and prepping both kitchens for the next service. During prep, Sade said that if Denine would burn her weaves, they would have had 99 problems for herself. During dinner service, she was on the appetizer station with Katie. She took the lead for the red team on appetizers, and that allowed the women to serve their appetizers at a good pace. The red team lost dinner service, and Ramsay asked them to nominate two people for elimination. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 Back in the dorms, Sade wondered if Jennifer was okay as the latter was sent to the hospital, but was relieved when she came back. During the Brunch Service Challenge, she was not seen much, and the red team eventually won the challenge. They were rewarded with a meal at Alteller Cren, and flew to San Francisco. She revealed that she has never been to that city before, so she was excited to go there and to spend time with Ramsay. During dinner service, Sade was on the meat station with Katie. She was not seen much, but the red team won dinner service. Episode 5 During the Protein Identification Challenge, Sade told Roe to get it together after the latter dropped the lamb. She was the lone chef to compete, and was the third person to compete. She randomly chose the elk lasagna, and managed to get it on her second attempt. The red team eventually lost the challenge 7:41-7:07, and they were punished with taking deliveries of pizza ingredients, hand grating the cheese, and drinking a protein shake. During the punishment, she reminded Jennifer that she fucked up like everybody else, and ordered her to drink her shake after the latter threw up. However, Jennifer threatened to punch her in the face, and while she admitted that she was a sassy person, she said that Jennifer should accept it. Back in the dorms, Sade told Jennifer that they were a team and to not disrespect her, and the latter reluctantly agreed to respect her, at least. However, she said that Jennifer needed to calm down and work it out civilly. During the Family Night dinner service, she was on the fish station. She tried to communicate with Kalen on appetizers, though the latter did not appreciate it. When they did eventually got synchronized, she got confused when Kalen called out inconsistent times. Later, she stopped Roe from sending up incorrect garnishes. The red team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 6 During the Barn Animal Challenge, Sade was paired with KKatie tie during the first part, and they chose lamb and corn. During the second part, she was the second person from the red team to have their dish judged by Ramsay, and presented her spiced lamb with blackberry reduction, and corn puree. It was praised for its accompaniments, and received a 10 points out of 15. The red team eventually lost the challenge 25-28, and they were punished with extracting all the bone marrow out of bones for a ribeye special in the next service, and making the stock. After the men came back from their reward, she said that it has been the longest day of her life. During dinner service, Sade was on the garnish station. She decided to take the lead for the women, and refused to have any silence in the red kitchen, but Roe and Katie did not appreciate her efforts. Both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate two people each. During deliberation, Katie blamed her yelling for her poor performance, but she retorted that Katie should have told her to quiet down, while suggesting that she should find a different profession. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 After Katie's elimination, Sade welcomed Sterling as a new teammate. During the Italian Cuisine Challenge, Sade went up against Aaron, and their dish was linguine vonogole. She was the third person from the red team to have her dish judged, it was criticized for having fennel, and neither she nor Aaron scored in that round. The red team lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished with prepping for the Italian Night service, breaking down squid for a black ink tagliatelle dish, and making pasta from scratch. During the punishment, she complained that she was tired of losing, and said that it would be a long ass day. During the Italian Night dinner service, Sade served a clam cippolini tableside. She was falling behind the red team, and admitted that working tableside was not as easy as she thought. Then, she accidentally dropped an order of clam cippolini to the ground, which caused a stall in the red kitchen, and Marino lectured her that she almost burned a customer. Both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate two people each. Sade was not nominated for elimination, even though she was considered by Roe. Episode 8 After Ashley's elimination, Sade was relocated to the blue team. While going back to the dorms, she was not happy about that decision, and compared the blue team to the Isle of misfit toys. Despite that, she and the men got to know each other, and while she felt that she could make her new team stronger, she also knew that Frank would make the red team weaker. The next day, she told La Tasha not to hate her after the latter commented on her new blue jacket. During the Dog Show Planning Challenge, Sade mistakenly believed that they were actually making food for the dogs, and made a braised beef dish, much to Steve and Bryant's confusion. After seeing everybody else's dishes, she realized that she fucked up as she was the only one that made dog food. When Ramsay noticed her braised beef dish, he called it fucking ridiculous, and compared the presentation to dog shit on a plate. Fortunately, she sat out as the blue team had an extra person. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by setting up the dining room for the Dog Show dinner service, and washing and grooming the dogs that the American Kennel Club sent over. During the punishment, she was the only one that did not enjoy washing the dogs, just wanting to get through it, and was even tempted to spray the red team with a hose when they would walk by. During prep, Sade did not appreciate Santos showing her where everything was, and did not like his cocky attitude. After getting pestered by the blue team, she told them to go fuck themselves. During the Dog Show dinner service, she was on the cold starter station. She was not seen much, except when Ramsay asked her to help Steve out on the meat station, and she was able to give clear times to Santos. The blue team won the service. Episode 9 When Sade heard that the reward for the Craps Challenge would be a trip to Las Vegas, she said that she wanted to win that reward as she has lost four challenges in a row lately. She rolled a C and chose chicken. During the cooking, she was seen hoarding a lot of the ingredients, as she wanted to redeem herself after the last challenge, even if it meant her dish was better than the men’s. Her dish was not chosen to be judged, much to her frustration as the men did not even taste her dish, and the blue team lost the challenge. After, Ramsay said that her dish was the most eye-catching one of the day, and asked her to show it to him. Her Chilean sea bass with tomatoes leek sauce was praised for its beautiful presentation, tasting better than Bryant’s dish, and even expressed surprise that her dish was not chosen, before asking the blue team to taste it. While Bryant arrogantly said that it tasted salty, she retorted that it was at least better than his own dish. The blue team was punished by taking part in Double Delivery day, took in ice, wine, and a 650 lb. halibut. During the punishment, she openly complained that it was her fifth straight punishment, which Bryant mocked to Santos, and was called a sore loser by him. Back in the dorms, she confronted the men for ignoring her dish, and while Bryant argued that she should have fought back, she retorted that she did, before reminding him how his dish cost them the challenge. That led to an argument where she called Bryant a fucking idiot, but Steve calmed the two down. However, she felt that she was not part of the blue team, and was only focused on making it to the black jackets and eventually winning the competition. Before service, Sade was informed that Steve was no longer in the competition due to his injured knee, but she rudely said that it worked for her as there was one less person for her to compete against, although she told him to get well. During dinner service, she was on the garnish station. She was not seen that night, except for saying that she was focused on winning service and sending a red chef home, and the blue team won the service a mile over the red team. Episode 10 During the Indian Cuisine Challenge, Sade was the second person from the blue team to have her dish judged, and competed against Sterling in the chicken round. She presented her gala masala chicken, it was praised for being nice, and scored 7 points. The blue team eventually lost the challenge after a tie breaker at 22 points, and they were punished by prepping for the next service, and cleaning the front entrance of the restaurant. She was upset as this was her sixth punishment in a row, and teared up about how she hated losing challenges. During the punishment, she angrily told the red team not to walk on the red carpet, though Jennifer said that it was not her fault the blue team sucked at cooking. Later, she continued to openly complain about the punishment, and Santos felt that she was being bossy and rude, before warning that if she did not check her attitude, she was going home. Bryant called her fucking annoying, mocked her whining, and reminded her that she was here to cook. During prep, Sade accused Aaron of being an expert on everything minus cooking, and continued to be still sore about losing the challenge. Before service began, Ramsay pulled her to the pantry, said that he has seen her grow in confidence, and urged her not to stop. The pep talk lifted her feelings, and she announced that she was going to carry the blue team through service. During dinner service, Sade was on the meat station. She was seen much, but was seen arguing with Bryant for most of the night, and sent up beautifully cooked Wellington’s. The blue team lost the service by a mile, and were asked to nominate two people each. During deliberation, she told Bryant to calm down, and added that if he did not soon, he might need a medic. Sade was not nominated for elimination. After Aaron quit, she felt that she was one step closer to winning the competition. Episode 11 During the Blind Taste Test, Sade was the third person from the blue team to compete, and went up against Jennifer. She only got shitake mushrooms, leading to Fernando getting dunked once, and on Bryant's turn, she did not get wet. The blue team lost the challenge after a tie breaker at 4 points, and were punished with cleaning the dorms. During the punishment, she noted that it was her seventh punishment in a row, and claimed to be three shades lighter than she arrived due to being stuck in Hell’s Kitchen for so long. During the closed VIP dinner service, Sade announced that they were running low on risotto portions for each plate, and got annoyed at Fernando as he was an Executive Chef, and should have known better than that. She was in charge of the pan-seared salmon course, but Ramsay informed her that all of her salmon got overcooked due to her leaving it in the pan for too long. Fortunately, Sous Chef James revealed that they had more salmon in the back. Both team's were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate two people each. Sade was not nominated for elimination, even though Santos and Fernando considered her for the salmon incident. Episode 12 Back in the dorms, Sade told Santos and Bryant that they had to communicate as there was only three of them left, before noting that with only seven chefs remaining, they were very close to being part of the black jacket club. The next day, she expressed amazement over Tim Decker's portrait of Ramsay as he took three minute. During the Amuse Bouche Challenge, Sade decided to use passion fruit despite not using it before, and wanted to see what would happen. She was the final person from the blue team to have her dish judged, and she presented her pan-seared tuna on top of a bed of Napa cabbage, sautéed with passion fruit. While Ramsay and Tanya Steele were a little concerned about the combination of the two ingredients, and she threatening to burn the place if she lost again, it was praised for being delicious, innovative, being beautiful, and Ramsay saying that she was able to make two ingredients work well despite believing that they should not. So, she received 9 points, the blue team won the challenge 23-16, and she was happy to finally leave Hell’s Kitchen after seven previous losses. The blue team was rewarded with a helicopter trip to Catalina Island, and eating at the Blue Water Grill. At lunch, Sade felt that it was the type of relaxation she needed. During dinner service, Sade was in the appetizer and garnish stations. Ramsay praised her for her delicious risotto, but when Santos sent up raw scallops for Louis Diamond Phillips' table, she was upset that it happened when they were on a roll. After service, she tearfully hugged Sterling goodbye as he was eliminated on the spot, and Ramsay asked both teams to nominate two people each. Sade was not nominated for elimination, and she received the final black jacket. Episode 13 Back in the dorms, Sade said that her new black jacket felt better than any other one she had worn. During the Steak Challenge, Sade decided to use a dry rub and picked cinnamon as her spice. She was one of the three people who had their dish pass the first part, and presented her dry rubbed New York striploin with cinnamon, cayenne, and African pepper. While it was praised for being delicious, it criticized for the cinnamon flavoring as it overpowered the meat’s taste. She lost the challenge to Roe, and was punished by cleaning up both kitchens, take in deliveries of 200-pound beef shoulders, break it down, and portion it. While she congratulated Roe on her victory, she secretly wished that she got the photo shoot. When it was announced that the black jackets would be competing against their Sous Chef's, Sade knew that it would not be an easy night. During dinner service, she was on the garnish station. She was not seen much, but said that they needed to step it up and get it together after their slow start on appetizers. After service, Bryant was named the "Best of the Worst". She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 14 When Sade saw the glampers, she said that glamping was her type of camping after seeing a bed outside. During the 40 Portions Glamping Challenge, she made a grilled pork chop with salt, pepper, and black garlic, and a grilled sweet potato salad, and used her extroverted personality to charm the glampers. She lost the challenge to Bryant, but was allowed to accompany him on his reward. They went on an Urban camping experience. While she knew that Bryant picked her for strategic reasons, she decided to enjoy her day regardless, before toasting for the final two. Later, she asked Bryant who he thought would go home next, and he said it would be Roe, and was happy that Bryant did not learn anything new about her that day. During dinner service, Sade was on the meat station. She said that they could not go down on appetizers when Jennifer was struggling on scallops, and later, compared La Tasha to a ninja after the latter was helping out at every station. She was forced to refire her lamb after Roe served underseasoned garnishes, she was pissed as as her perfectly cooked lamb had to die due to Roe’s poor performance. When Roe finally sent up a good serving, she was not ready with the lamb, and was forced to send up undercooked lamb, but was able to get her refire accepted. On their final ticket, she told Jennifer that she needed eight minutes on her Wellington's, and that she never told her to fire her halibut. After service, the final five were asked to nominate two people for elimination. Sade was not nominated for elimination, even though she was considered by Roe. After elimination, she noticed that there were three people in her way to winning. Episode 15 Episode 16 Trivia *She is the fifth contestant who ranked in 3rd place that completely avoided nomination during the entire season, following Jillian (Season 8), Dana (Season 10), Jon (Season 11), and Melanie (Season 12). *She is the eighth female contestant who made it to the black jackets after being transferred to the blue team, following Heather from Season 2, Jen from Season 4, Suzanne from Season 6, Robyn from Season 10, Ja'Nel from Season 11, Melanie, and Rochelle, both from Season 12. Quotes *"Like, seriously? If Denine burn my weave today, we are gonna have 99 problems and all of them are gonna be me. (flicks her weave) Mm-hmm." *(About Steve's medical leave) "Y'know what, that's fine with me, since that's just one less person standing in my way. Get well though." *"I hate losing. This is my sixth loss in a row, maybe even my seventh, I've lost count!" Category:Chef Category:Season 13 Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Black Jacket